RWBY Chibi: Season One
by Alice Tiens
Summary: Team RWBY and their friends are teleported to an alternate universe to watch RWBY Chibi! *Disclaimer! This is not my original story. This is an edited version of ds hero's work. All rights to RWBY and RWBY Chibi go to Roosterteeth.*
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Ruby Makes Cookies

"Ow!" Ruby yelped as she and her team landed on their bums after being suddenly teleported from their room. Yang was quick to jump up and take notice of the white room they were in.

"First, who teleported us here? And second, we've been teleported!"

"Even though the second is not a necessity, it is exciting that we were teleported," Weiss said as the 4 maidens got up.

"Whoever brought us here must be powerful," Blake said, causing Yang to cough a bit.

"I bet I could beat them in one punch."

"Careful Yang, with an attitude like that you might just lose a limb." The team turned around to see a teenage boy wearing a black hoodie marked with a red flame, blue watermarked grey jeans, and a white shirt with covered with a bolt of yellow lightning. His upper face was covered by the shadow of his hood as stood at least 6 ft.

"Who are you?!" Ruby yelled as Yang tried to jump him.

"You can call me DS hero," he ducked as Yang threw a punch at his head, " and you shouldn't do that."

"Why shouldn't we?" Blake asked. DS merely snapped his fingers. A collection of guns from shows and videogames appeared. Yang, trying not to seem nervous, spoke up.

"Do you think you can take us out with floating guns?"

"I know the damage will only raise your power, Blake will use her shadow to avoid being hit, Weiss will make an ice wall to take cover, and Ruby will zoom right through. Luckily, I've got these." As his hands were placed forward, a lightsaber appeared. "And these blades are made of plasma, so calm down and I will explain why you are here." Slowly but surely, team RWBY stood down as the guns disappeared.

"You are here to see yourself... in chibi form." *insert well-written anime fall* "Okay, perhaps I should just start the show."

Another snap and they were in a house. While only five people in total, there was enough room to seat 20. The girls took a center couch directly in front of a large TV as ds hero turned on the TV from a bean-bag on the floor. There were snacks on a coffee table in front of the couch.

***Opening of the show***

"We're so cute!" Ruby squealed as Weiss tried to avoid being crush to death by a hug from her leader.

"You right about that sis, I want to pinch their cheeks for being too adorable. Especially our chibi Neko." Blake just slid away to avoid more pain on her cheeks.

**The scene was in the dorm kitchen. Ruby popped up from behind the counter looking happy. She looked from side to side before smiling with a head tilt.**

"Yay, I'm making cookies!"

**She grabbed an egg and tapped it on the bowl a few times, but it wouldn't crack. She looked confused and tapped harder in anger before throwing it into the bowl with a yell, breaking the egg and splattering it everywhere.**

"Stupid egg for not breaking." Ruby crossed her arms and made a pouty face.

"Your chibi better remove the eggshells before proceeding," Weiss said as Yang gave the screen a spectacle look.

"An egg can't be that hard to crack."

"I think they were making a joke," Blake responded with.

**Ruby then tried to pour flour but none come out of the bag, causing her to flip the bag. With a little push, the flour came out too fast and made a dust cloud, causing her to yelp. As the flour settled, it was shown that Ruby had floor all over her. **

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Not funny Yang!" Ruby reached over Weiss to make YAng stop laughing, only for Yang to laugh harder. Weiss tried to ignore the two's antics.

"Perhaps if you were more careful, this wouldn't happen."

**Ruby then grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and tasted one, before the scene kept cutting to her eating them all over the kitchen.**

Yang seemed amazed and terrified of her sisters chocolate addiction. "Okay, Ruby, you are not allowed to be left alone with chocolate chips."

"It's a miracle that your teeth aren't rotten." Ruby just sighed as Weiss scolded her.

**Ruby then tries to mix the batch, but it doesn't budge, even when she uses full force. She tried to pull it, only to be launched in the air, pushing the bag of flour off the counter before crashing. She then pushes while running forward, only to be flipped over the bowl. She then kicked the spoon before pausing and falling, her head rising with an angry glare.**

"I know that Ruby isn't the strongest, but there's no batter strong enough to keep the spoon in place."

"I think the bigger question is, why didn't she just use a mixer?" Blake asked. Yang just tickled Ruby in place of her chibi.

**Ruby just ate more chips, laying on the sink, as the batch sat on the counter. **

**Ruby got a glass of milk and tried to dunk her cookie in, only for it to not fit which caused her to fall with and whine. After a pause, the milk fell on her. **

"Aw man, that cookie looks delicious," Ruby said as she looked longingly at the screen. Ds hero snapped his finger again, a plate of food materializing in his hands.

"Here, Rubes, have a plate of cookies." *Chomp* The group watched as Ruby all but inhaled the cookies.

"That's one hard cookie," Yang said.

"And the milk drop doesn't make sense, yet it's funny," Weiss responded with as Blake nodded in agreement.

_**Scene change **_

**There was a poster of a tailless donkey on the wall. A second later, Weiss launched and poked it with Myrtenaster. It could be seen that Weiss was blindfolded and a donkey tail was attached to her weapon.**

**"Miss!" Ruby shouted. **

**"Drat," Weiss responded with.**

Weiss jumped out of her seat."I do not use Myrtenaster for party games!" Blake used Weiss's skit to pull her back down and gave a calm reply.

"It's just a joke."

"Yeah, Ice Queen, can't you take one?" Yang laughed a bit at how red Weiss turned at her remark.

_**Scene change**_

**Ruby walk to the door line of her room and see no one. "Huh, no one here. Heh, I guess I could check out the courtyard…." She then saw "Ninjas of Love" under Blake's pillow. She ran towards it, looked around, and grabbed it and read the back. "Ninjas, huh?"**

Blake was sweating as the rest wondered what was in the book.

_**Scene change**_

**Ruby was reading through the pages, getting into the story, when a poster popped out. She looked at it with a smile. "Now that's a Katana."**

"I want to see the weapon too!" Ruby said. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Rubes, I don't think it's an actual weapon." Ruby gave Yang a confused look as Weiss spoke up.

"Knowing Ruby, it probably is a katana."

"Hey Blake, could I borrow the book when we get back?" Blake was flustered enough before Yang spoke again.

"Uhh, sure."

_**Scene change**_

**Weiss and Yang were sparing outside, Weiss all most cut Yang's hair while blocking a punch with her glyphs. Soon she lost Myrtenaster and Yang tried to shoot her, only to be out of ammo. Weiss stick out her tongue but was punched, leaving Yang to take a victory pose.**

"Come on, there's no way I would lose Myrtenaster that easily!"

"That's what you get for touching my hair!" Blake leaned behind Yang and Weiss and whispered to Ruby.

"Why does Yang care for her hair so much?"

"I once told her that it was beautiful and I think she took it seriality," Ruby whispered back.

_**Scene change**_

**Blake was looking for something on her bed. She looked nervous and started throwing books everywhere. She then saw who had Ruby an angry look. **

**"Ruby, is that my book?" She meekly pointed at the book.**

**"This is filth, FILTH!" She knocked Blake down with her book before stomping away. **

**"Can… can I have my book back?" **

**"LATER!**

"I still want to read it. But keep it away from Rubes, she's too young to read them." Yang gave Blake the death glare in addition to the last part of her statement. Ds hero cleared his throat.

"So, do you like it?"

"They're so cute!" Ruby squealed.

"The skits are so funny," Yang said.

"I don't mind watching more," Blake also said. Weiss nodded in agreement.

"To me as well."

"Good, because the next episode involves two more people that you know. So take a break to stretch while I get everything set." Ds said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Cat Burglar

Jaune was asleep when he felt something licking his face. "Stop that Nora, I've had enough of your pranks..." He opened his eyes to see the dog on his chest. "Oh, it's Zwei." As he got up, a red blur crashed into him and grabbed the dog.

"ZWEI, YOU'RE HERE! Who's a good boy?" Ruby said without realizing she was sitting on someone.

"Uh, Rubes, you might want to look below you." Doing as her sister said, Ruby saw that she was on top of Jaune.

"Oh, sorry Jaune. Didn't see you there." She got off of him, her face and cape matching colors.

"That's okay, but where are we?"

"You're in my white zone to see your chibi self," Ds said before picking up a remote.

"What?" Jaune barely wheezed out. Blake shrugged her shoulders and spoke.

"Just go with it." He slowly sat on an adjacent couch to the left of the group.

***opening***

"Cute snow fairy." Weiss raised an eyebrow at Jaune.

**Team RWBY was watching the news. "Reports of a cat burger being on the prow in Vale have flooded the police department this week. Whether these claims are legitimate or merely a yarn, citizens are encouraged to stay indoors." Yang turned off the T.V. as the humans looked at the cat faunas. **

"Really?" Blake said as she rolled her eyes.

**"Seriously, guys?" Blake got up. "Seriously, you're gonna call me a cat burglar just because I'm part cat? That's real mature." She walked towards the hall. "You know, I have half a mind to report you guys to Glynda. What you're doing is profiling. You all DISGUST me," Blake said as she took a cookie, a scroll, a chess set, and a potted plant before leaving. The others just looked at each other. Blake quickly ran back in and took the remote from Yang.**

**"BREAKING NEWS, police have engaged the alleged cat burglar on a high-speed chase. The suspect is fleeing on a yellow motorcycle with what appears to be a cartoonishly large amount of stolen goods falling from the bike. What will they think of next? Back to you, Cyril."**

"You were saying?" Yang said as she gave a grin to Blake. There was no response, as Blake muttered and stared at the ground. Ruby let out a small giggle.

_**Scene change**_

**Weiss was ice skating. When the camera zoomed out, it could be seen that the rest of team RWBY was frozen in the pool Weiss was skating on. **

**"So, this is the last time we invite her to the pool, right?" Yang said, sounding just as annoyed as she appeared. **

**"Yep." Weiss just smiled.**

"I never freeze water with someone in it."

"Right…," Yang said as Weiss frowned.

_**Scene change**_

**Blake took out her katana, changed it to gun mode, and threw it at Yang. It was quickly shown that the two girls were using the weapon as a jump rope for Ruby. "Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick, Jaune fell over the candlestick!" Jaune was seen walking with one crutch and a cast on his leg.**

**"Blake be nimble, Blake be quick, Blake needs to learn how to pick up after her self when she's done reading!" Jaune shouted in response. **

"My first time appearing and I'm wearing a cast." He sighed.

"Sorry, Jaune, for making that rhyme," Ruby said as she gave a weak smile. Blake narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"I do pick up after myself."

"Sure," Yang said as she looked at Blake with skepticism.

_**Scene change**_

**Blake was in team RWBY's room when Yang came by with a ball of yarn. **

**"Blake, tee-hee, I got you something." Yang showed the ball to her, expecting her to go cat-crazy. **

**"Really? What, do you expect me to roll around the floor and play with it?" Ruby then charged in and played with the ball like a cat. **

**"Ah, yeah! This is the best!" She hugged the yarn as the others looked shocked.**

Weiss let out a heavy sigh. "Our fearless leader, easily defeated by a sphere of sheep hair."

"Not funny, Weiss, not funny." Ruby pouted her lip as she spoke.

"Even though I'm part cat, I don't act like one."

"Okay, then I can just use tuna as the main bait." Blake fake punched Yang.

"Ruff?" Zwei barked in response to their conversation.

_**Scene change**_

**Zwei came into a dorm room, clearly looking for something. **

**"Zwei," Yang called for him. As he left, Blake came out from behind a lamp. She released her breath when the dog was gone.**

"You said you don't act like a cat, but you hide from a dog," Weiss said.

"Why do you hate Zwei?" Blake shrugged at Jaune.

"I'm not a dog person."

"Ruff."

"So, do you want to continue, Jaune?" Ds hero asked.

"Yes."

"Bark." Ds patted Zwei's head when he ran over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Reloading

"I want to clarify that this is an alternate universe." Ds hero hit play.

***Title opening***

**Jaune was on his scroll. "Hey, uh, Weiss… Schee, this is Jaune Arc… of the Arc... family, l-last name's Arc. ANYWAYS! I was wondering what you were doing Saturday night because I'm, doing, uh, nothing." He used his foot to play with a pebble. "Umm, which means I could be doing something with you. Yeah!" He tripped on the pebble, causing him to flip and land on his head. His landed beside him. "Call me."**

"Ouch! Poor chibi Jaune," Ruby said. Jaune appeared to sympathize with his chibi.

"That's going to leave a mark," he said.

_***scene change***_

"**Ice! Fire! Gravity!" Weiss gave Ruby the dust-filled bullets as she called for them. The last one caused Ruby to go flying backward. Weiss facepalmed.**

"Can you give me those bullets, Weiss?"

"Yes, but you can't use any of the stronger ones," Weiss responded with. Yang agreed with her.

"Yeah, sis, I don't want you to go flying."

_***scene change***_

"**Hey, Weiss. Um... I'm guessing you didn't get my call earlier. Maybe the tower is messing up or... something." Jaune was pacing around. "I mean, there's no way you would get my message and not call me back, right? I mean that's... That would be rude. That's ridiculous. You're defiantly not... y'know, playing those messages for the rest of team RWBY and laughing and laughing. It's... It's not you. You wouldn't be doing that. You… You wouldn't do that, right? It's crazy."**

Ruby gave Jaune a kind smile. "We don't laugh at our friend unless they do something funny!"

"It is very unlike me to not answer my scroll twice in a row," Weiss said.

_***scene change***_

"**Tag, you're it! You're it! You're it! You're it! You're it! It, it, it! Blake! You! Are! IT!" Yang tried to tag Blake, but she used her semblance to dodge every time.**

"Come on, you need to stop doing that!" Yang mirrored her chibi self by trying to hug Blake.

_***scene change***_

"**All right, Ice Queen. I've had it up to HERE! It's one thing to deny a guy, but it is another to ignore him entirely! If you were here right now, I would give you a piece of my mind-" **

**"Hi, Jaune." Weiss walked on screen. Jaune immediately froze.**

**"Hey! Weiss! What's uhh… what's going on?" He hid his scroll behind him.**

**"Not much. I'm just looking for my scroll... I can't remember where I put it." **

**"Weiss, I think I found your scroll." Blake appeared holding the scroll. Jaune jumped to her, grabbed the scroll, stomped on it until it broke, and kicked it away. **

**"Right! I will see you later!" As he left, the girls gave each other confused looks.**

"That's why I didn't answer, though I hope you chibi plans on paying for the damage."

"That escalated quickly," Blake said.

_***scene change***_

**Zwei was in the kitchen searching for Blake again. He fell on his butt while sniffing the trash can and got his head stuck under a chair, but didn't find Blake. As he left, the freezer door opened to reveal a shivering Blake.**

"Bark!"

"Aw, does kitty need a hug?" Yang wrapped her arms around Blake.

"Stay away! And keep your dog on a lease!"

"Zwei just wants to cuddle with you. Right, boy?" Ruby picked up Zwei and held him in front of Blake. She yelped and flipped off the back of the couch. Ruby started chasing Blake with Zwei as Weiss and Yang started laughing. Ds turned to Jaune.

"How are you doing?"

* * *

**Hey, guys. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has already started following the story after only two chapters. Also, check out the original author of this story, ds hero. Their grammar is questionable, but their story concepts aren't half bad. **

**From right to left, the group is seated ds hero, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune.**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

"I'm starting the next episode. No fighting." Extra snacks appeared before the group, much to their pleasure.

_***title opening***_

**Yang and Ruby were shown playing a video game just as Yang won. "Yes! And that's how you do it! Alright, we're all tied up, time to find out who the real winner is." Ruby rolled her eyes. "You know, when this is all over, maybe I could teach you a couple of combos. Let you learn from the real master!" In the background, Zwei was pulling Blake by her ear, which was hidden behind her bow. **

"Again?" Blake said.

**Yang turned to face them. Ruby took the opportunity to throw Yang's scroll across the room. "Zwei! What did I say?! Blake is not a chew toy!" He barked in response. When Yang turned back around, she was confused by the lack of her scroll. **

**"Ready!" Ruby giggled at Yang's confusion. Her semblance activated as Ruby's face dropped. **

**"Uh oh." She nervously laughed.**

"Yang, can't… breathe!" Weiss sighed at the sisters' antics.

"Come on Ruby, it's just a bear hug." Zwei barked as Blake broke them up.

"It's like being home again," Jaune said.

_***scene change***_

**Ruby was chipping at a block of ice. The camera panned out to reveal she was in an ice sculpting contest. Just as she stopped to catch her breath, Ruby saw Blake and Weiss using ice dust and their semblances to finish their's in an instance. Ruby was shocked before dropping her tools and stomping away. "Look at me, I use dust! I have a cool semblance! Life is sooo easy! Weh, weh, weh."**

Ruby made eye contact with no one as she munched on cookies. Yang sighed. "Come on, Ruby, there's no need to be angry at someone for something they were born with."

_***scene change***_

**Yang pushed a large box towards Blake. "What's this? Another cat toy?" **

"It better not be," Blake said. Ruby shushed her.

**"I felt bad about the other day, so I got you a little something." Yang gave her a small smile. **

**"You didn't have to do that."**

"You really didn't."

**Blake ripped some of the wrapping paper off the front to reveal an image of a teapot. "Yang! This is so sweet!" She opened the top and started taking out the set. **

**"I hope you like it! I wasn't sure if it was your style or not." **

**"It's perfect."**

**"Hopefully it's big enough?" **

**"Yang, I love it." She set the teapot down. **

**"Whew! Okay! I'm glad. I almost got you a vale press." Blake jumped into the box. "But, then I remembered that Weiss is more into coffee, and you were more into tea…" Blake lifted her head out of the box. "So when I saw the tea set, I just knew I have to get it for you..." Yang's face dropped when see realized Blake was in the box.**

"So cute!" Yang said. Blake narrowed her eyes.

"To be fair, boxes are pretty comfortable," Ruby said.

_***scene change***_

**Yang was playing a videogame when Weiss poked her with a stick. Just as she went back to her game, Ruby poked her again from behind, causing Yang to visibly anger. Blake then poked for a final time from above. Her semblance activated, leading to the rest of team RWBY holding marshmallows above the flame.**

"You guys better save me some."

"Of course," Weiss said, her mouth twitching upwards.

"Do you actually do that?" Even Zwei deadpanned at Jaune.

"I'm going to set up the next episode," ds hero said.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

"I'm going to warn you, there's a weird skit in this episode, so expect silent staring."

_***Title opening***_

**Team RWBY was in the dorm living space, each member dressed as their partner. "Great costume party, sis," Yang said. **

**"Yeah, I think it turned out pretty good." Someone cleared their throat off-screen. They turned to see Jaune in Weiss's outfit, including a hair clip to match her signature side ponytail. He impatiently tapped his foot.**

**"Well, one of us is gonna have to change." **

**"Looking hot!"**

"Party!" Ruby also shouted.

"Note to self, check if Jaune has my outfit in his room."

"Was that Nora?" Blake said. Ds hero nodded.

***scene change***

**Blake was cleaning her ears with q-tips, first her human ones, then her cat ones. She smiled after she finished.**

"I don't get it," Jaune said.

"I believe they are addressing that Blake has both human and cat ears." Blake nodded in agreement with Wiess.

"Your hearing must be awesome," Ruby said.

***scene change***

**Ruby was making a card pyramid when Weiss slammed their dorm room door open. "Ruby! Did you take my notebook?" Weiss turned and saw it, immediately calming. "Oh! Here it is! Never mind!" She walked away with it as the door slowly closed, causing Ruby to relax. Then Weiss came back and slammed the door again, causing the cards to fall and Ruby's eye to twitch.**

"Sorry about your cards," Weiss said.

"Just be more careful."

***scene change***

**Weiss has just cleaned the dorm kitchen, mop still in hand. Ruby walked in with muddy boots. She stopped in front of Weiss, stomping in place. The two glared at each other in rage.**

Ruby sunk into her seat. "Sorry for dirtying the floor."

"Next time, just talk to me if I cause a problem," Weiss said.

***scene change***

**Ruby was playing fetch with Zwei. "Ruby Rose." Ruby turned around to see Weiss. "I have tolerated your foolishness for too long." The screen switched to Ruby. **

**"The foolishness you've tolerated compares not to... the- the foolishness in which you... fool."**

"You have such a way with words." Ruby reached over Weiss and hit Yang with a couch cushion.

**"What?"**

**"N-nothing! Let's fight!" The screen zoomed out to show Ruby and Weiss standing across from each other in the courtyard. Zwei bounced across the field like a tumbleweed as old west music played. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose while Weiss grabbed** **Myrtenaster. As the two jumped toward each other, they dropped their weapons and began a slap fight.**

"And I thought they were gonna battle," Yang said. Ruby hit her again.

"Stop making me feel bad," she said.

"Makes sense to me." Blake shrugged. Weiss seemed indifferent.

***scene change***

"**So I said, 'Now that's a katana!'" Team RWBY giggled at Ruby's joke as a shadow person bumped into her. **

**"Oh, sorry," they said. **

**"That's okaaay." Ruby watched them walk away. "So... uh, anyway… where was I?" **

**"Okay, hold on. Did that? That guy didn't look right. Right? Like he was…. " All of the girls looked at each other. **

**"Covered in shadows!" they all said in unison.**

**"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Ruby sighed in relief. **

**"I thought I was the only one," Weiss said. **

**"No, I see them everywhere," Yang responded with. **

**"Meh. I mean, most of them never talk to us," Blake added.**

**"It's weird, right?" Yang quickly responded to her sister.**

**"It is super weird." **

**"And have you noticed that some of them kind of look like us?" Ruby leaned in closer to the group. They turned toward one that had the same outline as Ruby. **

**"Hi." She waved as she spoke with the same voice as Ruby.**

**"Super weird," Yang said.**

"What?" was all Yang managed to get out. Blake put her head in the blond's lap.

"I'm going to take a nap," she said. Jaune nodded as he laid down on his couch.

"Good, cause I need time to bring in more people for the next episode." Ds hero stood, avoiding eye contact. He was unsure of how they would react to a certain addition.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

_Pyrrha was asleep when the shadow of someone crept behind her. "Ah!" The person's hands began messaging her back. "Jaune, you almost scared me to death." Pyrrha relaxed a bit as the man she loved took out some of her back pain. _

_"Sorry, just thought you might want your boyfriend to massage those aches from yesterday's tournament." Jaune started increasing the speed to the point it was more pain than pleasure. _

_"Jaune, you're pressing to hard. Jaune? Jaune!"_

_*Present*_

"Are you sure I should be the one who wakes her up?" Jaune asked.

"Yup," DS said, popping the "p".

"I said STOP!" Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's arm and threw him over her before placing him in a head-lock.

"I surrender!" Jaune tapped out to avoid getting his shoulder dislocated- again.

"Jaune? I'm so sorry!" Pyrrha helped him up.

"Can someone help me as well?" Everyone turned to see Ren, who was being borderline strangled by a sleeping Nora.

"On it." A plate of pancakes appeared on the coffee table.

"Pancakes!" Nora immediately stood and dived the pancakes. Ren brushed himself off.

"'hanks! 'hat's oin' oa?"

"We're watching chibi versions of ourselves, no biggy," Ruby said from the couch as she shoved another cookie in her mouth. Phyrra let her jaw drop.

"Let me just get you caught up." DS used his glasses on the rest of _PNR before starting the show, smirking at Pyrrha's blush as she got to sit next to Jaune.

_***title opening***_

"I want to squish you to death!" Team RWBY scooted away from Nora.

**Weiss was humming as she vacuumed her dorm room. When she danced away, Zwei whimpered and crawled out from under Ruby's bed. Blake came out from behind a poster. "I know, right?"**

"Ninja!" Ruby hid behind her cape to emphasize her point. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Jaune already said that."

"Hey! You agreed on something!" Yang jokingly patted Blake on the back.

"I didn't know that cats and dogs hated the sound of vacuums," Phyrra said.

"Any loud noise hurts my ears."

"I'm sorry. I'll be sure to warn you both in advance before cleaning," Weiss said as she lowered her head.

"Thanks." Blake gave a small grin. Zwei jumped into Weiss's lap.

***Scene change***

**Team RWBY was returning to their room. Yang held the door open. "Ugh, Oobleck is the worst!" **

**"Not as bad as Professor Peach," Blake said. **

**"I like her," Wiess responded.**

"Of course you like her. You like _all _of the Professors." Yang grinned at Wiess.

"A-and?" Nora stifled a laugh.

**"Yeah, but she's not around very often." Ruby was the final person to walk into the dorm room. When Yang closed the door, Ruby's cloak got caught, causing her to audibly choke.**

"Yang!"

"Sorry sis, but your cloak is too long." Yang shrugged.

"She has a point." Ruby just pouted.

**Ruby was reading a Camp Camp comic when Yang shouted. "Ruby! It's time for class!" **

**"Coming!" Ruby chuckled. "Ah, crazy kids." Ruby put her comic down and jump from her bed, except her cloak got caught. She began choking. "Not like this. NOT LIKE THIS!" She turned blue.**

"Hang on, Chibi me!"

"Oh, she's hanging alright." Yang laughed when Ruby hit her with a pillow again. Blake gained a thoughtful look.

"We should make sure the ropes are covered."

"Agreed, I don't want to find the hanging corpse of my friend over my bed," Wiess said.

**Ruby was sitting on the floor and reading her comic again when Jaune strolled by. He walked over her cloak with muddy shoes, too busy humming to notice. "Dude..."**

"You need to watch where you're going, Jaune."

"You're right, Pyrrha." He turned to Ruby. "I'm sorry for dirtying your cloak." Ruby momentarily pretended to be offended.

"Apology accepted."

***Scene change***

**Blake began the scene by finishing "The Man with Two Souls." The screen refocused to show part two, "The Man with Four Souls", mixed with the stack of books supporting Yang's bunk. She stood before the book, thinking of a way to retirive it. She held up a thick book, one of Yang's gauntlets, a pillow, and Zwei. **

"I know Zwei's durable, but placing him under the leg of a bed probably wouldn't end well," Yang said to Blake. The fanus blushed at her small smile.

"Woof!" He lifted his head from Wiess' lap to bark in agreement.

**Blake ultimately used the book she had been reading. She quickly switched them, sighing in relief. Ruby was shown to be sitting next to her, focusing on the cookie she was holding.**

**"Hey, Blake! Can I borrow the book you were reading?" Blake fell on her side.**

"You could use boxes instead of books to avoid that happening," Ren said. Nora booped his nose.

"Aw, you're so smart, Ren! We should get bunk beds and test it."

"No," was the unanimous response from her teammates.

***Scene change***

**Team RWBY was standing in the courtyard while Yang told a joke. "And I said, 'Bumble Bee, more like-'"**

**"Hey, guys!" Nora yelled. She, Jaune, and Ren walked on screen. **

**"Check out who we found." Jaune held out his right arm to present Pyrrha as she walked on. **

**"Hello again." Pyrrha gave a small wave. Team RWBY looked stunned. Ruby was the first to speak- or yell, in her case. **

**"Ah, you're okay! How are you even here?!" **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I-I mean I watched you d-" Nora jumped in front of everyone. **

Yang jumped up, pointing at the screen. "Was she about to say 'Die'?" She glared at ds.

**"NOPE! Never happened!" Ruby tried to speak again. **

**"Bu-" **

**"NOPE! Everything's fine. Pyrrha. Is. Fine." Aside from Jaune and Ren, everyone still looked shocked. "Nothing bad... Ever, Happened." She looked directly at the audience. "EVVVEEER."**

"What happened?!" Jaune starred at ds. Even Ren was visibly confused.

**Ren looked at Team RWBY. "So, you guys wanna keep doing comedy segments?" Nora went back to looking happy.**

**"That sounds lovely," Pyrrha said.**

There was a moment of silence. Everyone turned to ds, each person wearing an equally angry and confused look. He spoke before they could. "I'm not telling you the future."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

"Please, please, please, PLEASE!" Ruby had a death grip on DS's shirt as she tried to get him to tell her the future. It had been like this for an hour. Ren had wrangled down Nora, and Blake had managed to convince Yang that punching a deity wasn't the best idea. Ruby, however, had managed to escape Jaune and Pyyrha's grasp multiple times. She was the only student still trying to gain information on their future.

"I'm sorry, but it is best that you do not know what happens. Just remember that there is a big event that will change your lives." She hesitantly sat down as DS started the next episode. Zwei climbed from Weiss to Ruby.

_***title opening***_

"**Time for practice!" Team JPNR was standing in the dorm hallway. Jaune glanced at his teammates' weapons before pulling out his own.**

"**Uh, you guys go ahead. Imma grab something from the room." His teammates quickly ran off-screen. Jaune looked around for a moment before entering team RWBY's dorm room. He was quick to notice their abanded weapons. Jaune dropped Crocea Mors. "I mean, it not like they're using them."**

"If you would like to try something different, you could borrow Miló and Akoúo̱," Pyrrha offered.

"Have you considered a different weapon?" Ren asked.

"Let's make Jaune a new weapon!" Nora said.

"Nah, I've already trained with Crocea Mors. But thanks for the offers." Jaune waved his hand.

"You could still make changes," Blake pointed out.

***Scene change***

**A bucket fell on top of Weiss as the rest of the team laughed at her. "Got her!" Yang and Blake began laughing. **

**"Ice water for ice queen!" Ruby shouted. **

"Hey!" Wiess was not pleased with what she saw.

"Relax. It doesn't mean anything," Yang said.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

"Oh, no."

**Someone could be heard talking outside team RWBY's dorm room. A bucket was shown balancing on the door. A quick flash indicated its contents were frozen. "So I said, 'Now that's a Kata-UGH!'" A bucket of ice fell on top of Ruby after she pushed the door open.**

**"Oh my gosh! Ruby!" Yang yelled. She quickly ran to her sister. **

**"Ha! Now that's ice water!" **

**"Weiss, I think she's concussed." **

**"I think she's pranked is what she is," Wiess said.**

"How could you?" Ruby said in an overdramatic tone.

"In my defense, I don't believe my chibi fully understands what she's doing."

"Don't worry, Weiss, we'll make you into the best prankster in all of Remnant," Yang said.

"I'll have to decline your offer."

***Scene change***

**The screen panned to show one of Shopkeep's many businesses, an arcade. It was then seen that Nora, Yang, and Ren were being thrown out. Nora stood from her spot on the street, Yang and Ren remaining on her head. "Excuse me!" Shopkeep threw a massive teddy bear at her, causing the others to go flying off Nora's head. "Thank you!" She skipped away.**

"Were you going to leave our weapons on the street?" Ren asked from beside her.

"More importantly, why did you choose the toy over us?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"It's so FLUFFY!" Ren pulled Nora down when she tried to jump off the couch.

"That is a perfectly valid reason to ditch your friends," Ruby said. Blake gave her a skeptical look.

***Scene change***

"**Ha-cha!" Jaune swung Crescent Rose, only to immediately lose control of it. "Ow!"**

"How do you keep control of that thing?"

"Momentum," Ruby said.

"She lifts more than you." Yang laughed her fellow blond.

"No, she doesn't!"

**After spinning off-screen, Jaune used Ember Celica to do a few boxing moves. "Left hook! Jab! Uppercuuut! Oh, what's that? You want some o' that too?!" Jaune was thrown back by the recoil of the gauntlet after trying to fire a shot.**

"I get the point, your weapon is the best weapon for you," Jaune said.

**He then began using Gambol Shroud, unsheathed it, and swung it around. "Crouching Tiger! Hidden Jaune!" Jaune dropped the sheath and stared at the weapon. "Now THIS is a Katana!"**

"Thank you?" Blake said. Wiess began to anger.

"Is this 'katana' joke going to become a regular thing?"

**He threw Gambol Shroud forward but forgot to grab the ribbon. Something shattered offscreen. "Oh." He moved onto Myrtenaster, slowly dancing with it.**

"You better not damage Myrtenaster." Wiess shot Jaune a stern look.

**Jaune turned around to see team RWBY. Weiss sighed, ****Yang didn't bother hiding her laugh,** **Ruby was smiling, and ****Blake looked shocked. He shrugged. "Don't be jealous."**

"Ahahahahahaha!" Ruby and Nora couldn't stop themselves from falling over in their laughter. Zwei happily barked with them.

"I like confidence on you," Pyrrha said as she leaned toward her partner. He blushed but returned the gesture.

"Th-thank you." Blake and Ren glanced at them, both giving a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8

"Ready for the next episode?"

"Yep!" Nora shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Yang fist-bumped the air.

"Mind your language," Wiess was quick to say.

_***title opening***_

**Ruby skipped into the kitchen with a jar of pickles. She placed it on the counter and tried to open it. After failing at this, Ruby jumped and spun on the jar, only to go flying and crash off-screen.**

"It's the cookie skit all over again!" Ruby said.

**She then tried using a wrench before grabbing the jar and throwing it down, only for it to bounce off the counter and knock her over.**

"Poor chibi me."

"That shouldn't happen." Wiess sounded confused.

"I believe that is part of the joke," Ren said.

**She finally used Crescent Rose to slice the jar open, then picking up a piece and eating it. "ACK! Dill!"**

"Do you wash your scythe?" Jaune tried not to look disgusted.

"Yes! I always clean my baby after missions."

"Maybe it wasn't sweet enough," Yang said. Yet again, Ruby threw a pillow at her sister.

"I eat more than sugar!"

***scene change***

**Yang was walking when she got a glimpse of herself in a full-body mirror. She looked at herself for a moment, each glance at herself making her more displeased. Yang looked herself in the eye and gave herself a determined look.**

"You really care about your muscles," Ruby said.

**Yang began a training montage. She did sit-ups, push-ups, lifted Blake (who was reading, naturally), and ran through the courtyard. The pacing returned to normal when she retrieved a water bottle from the dorm's kitchen. The screen zoomed out to show Nora sitting at one of the tables, a giant cake before her. Yang seemed unfazed as she picked it up and swallowed it in one gulp, effectively pulling a pufferfish. She was, however, angered when Nora burped and returned to her normal size. Yang's eyes turned red as the water bottle she was holding burst open.**

"How did you do that!?" Nora shrugged at everyone's questioning.

"She most likely used her semblance to burn through the sugar," Ren said.

"Hey, why was I being used as a training weight?"

***scene change***

**Pyrrha was washing dishes when Nora walked into the dorm kitchen. "Hey, Pyrrha!"**

**"AH!" Pyrrha screamed and fainted, but not before sending every piece of metal in the kitchen towards Nora, including the oven. "I'm sorry."**

"This is why you shouldn't scare people," Wiess said while staring at her partner.

***scene change***

"**We're going on a HIKE!** **We're going on a HIKE! Today's the day, hip-hip-hooray! We're going on a HIKE! WHOO!" Nora skipped her way through the courtyard. **

"I wonder where they're going," Yang said.

**"It's been hours and we haven't made it out of Beacon." Ren sighed.**

**"Hey, don't look at me! This stupid compass must be broken. It keeps leading us in circles." Jaune held the compass before Ren. "SEE?! Now it's telling me North is back THAT WAY." Jaune pointed behind himself, but moved his arm as Pyrrha walked by, the compass glowing as she approached him. Ren's face dropped in realization.**

**"Uh, Jaune?" Jaune looked back and forth between Pyrrha and the compass. **

**"Ohh." **

**"I'm sorry!"**

"Note to self, Pyrrha is the North Pole," Jaune said.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"You dolt, he means her semblance tricks compasses into thinking she's the North Pole."

***scene change***

**Pyrrha was spinning her weapon when the rest of her team came into the room. "Hey, Pyrrha!" **

**"Ah!" Milo was sent flying towards the light, immediately causing it to emit sparks. Pyrrha was the only one who seemed to mind.**

**"Ren found this old stack of VHS tapes. You wanna help us sort through them and see what's on 'em?" Pyrrha was hesitant to respond to her leader.**

**"Ummmm..."**

"Why not help?" Ruby asked.

"Magnets destroy VHS tapes," Pyrrha replied.

"I found out the hard way." Everyone appeared concerned by Nora's past handling of VHS tapes.

"Where did you get-"

***scene change***

"**C'mon. Let's head down to the courtyard." Team RWBY entered the elevator, Ruby leaning forward to select a button. **

_**Fourth floor**_

_**Third floor**_

_**Second floor**_

_**Ground floor**_

_**Basement**_

_**Second basement**_

"How many floors does Beacon have?!" Jaune counted the buttons on his hands.

_**{Art gallery}**_

_**Third basement**_

_**Fort Port *NO GIRLS ALLOWED***_

"I could sneak in," Yang said.

_**Super Secret Vault [DO NOT ENTER]**_

"How many floors is that?" Janue didn't have an answer, instead giving the screen a perplexed look.

"Nora, you're missing more important things." Ren calmly directed the ginger back to the screen.

**Yang encouraged Ruby to press the last button. As the doors opened, they were surprised by the lack of anything but dim torches and a centered machine, but most notably, they were surprised by the presence of a now angry Shopkeep. Ruby closed the doors.**

Everyone turned to DS. "Yeah… That's more future stuff."


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

"Okay, who's ready for some more chibi fun?"

"We are!"

"Woof!"

_***title opening***_

**Weiss was studying when Ruby slammed the dorm to their room open. "I'm bored! Entertain me." Wiess did not look up from her work.**

**"I can't right now, I'm studying." **

"You're always studying!" Ruby gave a dramatic moan.

**Ruby whimpered before walking to her bed in shame. "Yeah, I-I know you're busy, that makes sense. I don't have anything else to do, but you-you have stuff to take care of, that's fine." **

"Oh, no."

"What do you mean, 'Oh, no'?" Wiess asked as she skeptically looked at Yang. The blond lightly chuckled.

"Ruby doesn't ever give up that easily."

**Ruby stood in the center of the room, shyly looking back up. "After you're done, uh… would you wanna hang out?" Wiess continued to work.**

**"I'll be at this all night." Ruby's face dropped again. She walked to the right side of the bedroom, reappearing on the left behind Weiss. Laying flat on her back, a book in both hands, Ruby pushed herself on the floor with her feet.**

**"Maybe, we could study together?" **

"I already told you no. Find something else to do." Ruby sank into the couch.

**"Ruby, I really just need to focus." She whined loudly as she scooted away, causing Wiess to shake her head in disapproval. Just as Wiess turned to her stack of books, Ruby appeared behind her, growling before jumping into the air.**

"**YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" Ruby threw herself on the table, causing Wiess to fall back in her seat, books flying everywhere. When she got back up, Wiess could do nothing but stare at an unconscious Ruby.**

"Now that's my lil' sis."

"Is-is that normal for Ruby?" Blake looked deeply concerned by her leader's behavior.

"You should see what Nora does when she gets bored," Jaune said. Ren and Pyrrha nodded. Nora crossed her arms.

"What? I think I react like any normal person."

"Nora, we still haven't found the third lobster," Pyrrha said, completely exasperated.

***scene change***

**Jaune was hiding behind a tree when Pyrrha popped up from behind a bench. She rubbed his hair before booping him on the nose. "Tag!"**

"I bet you want to do that to our Janney." Pyrrha turned before her face could fully match her hair.

**Jaune then ran over to Nora, or rather her dangling leg. "Tag!" Nora climbed through the tree, stopping above a reading Ren. She flipped over, punching his head. "Tag! You're it!"**

"Does that not hurt?" Jaune asked. Ren shrugged his shoulders.

**Ren looked at the screen with wide eyes. It panned around him as he placed his hand on his heart. "I'm... it?" Ren bent down and quickly tied on a bandana.**

"Sheesh, dude. It's just a game." Yang said. Ruby gawked at her sister.

"It's never just a game!"

**Ren did handless push-ups, meditation, balanced on Zwei's head-**

"Woof!"

**\- and used a fan to float. The scene suddenly cut from the courtyard to the dorm kitchen, Ren sitting with his eyes closed. He used chopsticks to catch flying peppermints, eating them with his eyes still closed. His eyes snapped open.**

**"You're ready," Ruby said, wearing the same headband as Ren. She quickly stuffed her mouth with a mint.**

"Really hittin' all the food groups, Ruby. Mint, chocolate, cookies-" Ruby cut her sister off.

"I eat more than sugar!"

**Nora was skipping down the hall when Ren jumped out of their dorm room. "Tag!" He said, touching her chin. "Tag back!" She slammed him to the floor. The screen again panned around him as Nora continued down the hall. Ren glared at her.**

"Nora can't possibly be that strong," Wiess said. JPR vigorously shook their heads.

"Nah, Wiess is right." The heiress breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd put him through the floor."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

"Heads up, you'll be seeing ships in this episode."

"Yay, we'll be sailing the sea!" Ruby happily exclaimed. Nora made a hook with her hand.

"Arrr! I'm a pirate captain."

"I think he meant a different type of ship," Blake interjected.

***title opening***

**Weiss was standing in the courtyard as she typed on her scroll. "Uh, h-hey, Weiss," Jaune said, walking towards her. **

**"Hello, Jaune…" Weiss appeared frustrated as she hit buttons on her scroll.**

**"So, I was just wondering if, maybe you'd wanna study for the exam together? Maybe... we could... compare notes?" Weiss took out another scroll. **

"Dang. Not even friend-zoning him anymore," Yang said. Wiess's face scrunched up.

**"Ohhh, I'm actually more productive when studying on my own."**

"You made that very clear in the last episode," Ruby pouted and turned from her partner.

"**Sorry. Maybe another time… or not." Weiss walked away, leaving a crushed Jaune.**

"Ouch," Yang said. Ruby turned to her sister, ignoring the girl beside her.

"Why does Wiess have two scrolls?"

"Jaune broke the first one. I need to be prepared," Wiess said.

"Oh, now you can talk to me?"

"I'm not studying right now!" Pyrrha jumped from her seat.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You both have things you need to work on," she said. Ruby and Wiess continued to look away from each other. "Ruby, you need to respect that Wiess prefers to do some things on her own, and constantly bugging her won't change that. Wiess, Ruby needs something to do, she can't just sit still for an hour. If you can't entertain her, you have to make it very clear." Ruby mumbled something. "What did you say?" Pyrrha asked, moving back to her seat.

"Sorry, Wiess." Ruby glanced at her partner.

"I also apologize," Wiess said. "Dolt."

**"Hello, Jaune!" Jaune sighed, only slightly turning in her direction. **

**"Hey, Pyrrha…" **

**"You know, if I recall, we have that exam coming up. Do you… need a study partner?"**

"So that's what we're calling it." Nora wiggled her eyebrows at the redhead.

"Calling what?" Jaune turned to his partner. "Pyrrha! Are you okay? Your face is bright red!"

"**Because I'm free! Right now... If you want..." Pyrrha leaned towards him, a smile straining on her face.**

**"Thanks, Pyrrha... but... I think I'm gonna study on my own for a bit. Maybe later..." Jaune ran crying, leaving Pyrrha in her disappointment. **

**"Oh... Of course... Maybe later." Weiss walked up to Pyrrha. **

"You've got your own love triangle going," Yang said.

"What? No, I'm over Weiss, she isn't into Pyrrha, and there's no way Pyrrha would settle for me." Jaune did not notice the look exchanged between Nora and Ren as he spoke.

"I think you're a wonderful person," Pyrrha said.

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to make me feel better." Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder.

**"Why, hello, Pyrrha. I couldn't help but notice how well you did on our last exam. Perhaps we could study for the next one together. I believe the two smartest girls in class could easily handle whatever Oobleck has to throw at us," Weiss said as Pyrrha solemnly stared at the ground. **

**"Right, um… perhaps another time." Pyrrha walked away just as Jaune had. **

**"Drat!" Weiss stomped away. The screen zoomed out to show Ren shaking his head in disappointment. **

**"If only they could see what's right in front of them..." Nora was shown standing behind him, holding a sign that said: "Notice Me!"**

"**Yeah! If only!"**

Nora rushed to speak, barely forming separate words. "You're right Jaune. It is just some dumb show!" Ruby's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you two… not a couple?" Nora made an X with her hands.

"Nope! Just friends. We're together, not together-together!" She nervously laughed.

"She is correct. We have no plans for any romantic relationship," Ren said, moving Nora's hands from their X.

***scene change***

**Zwei was posing for a painting contest in the courtyard.**

"Hey, it's you!" Ruby looked at Zwei as she pointed at the screen.

"Woof!"

**In order, Ruby, Ren, Blake, and Nora were shown painting. The latter was using her hands to slap paint on the canvas. When Weiss walked up to her, Nora spun the stand around to show a fingerpainting of Zwei. "That's…good." Weiss quickly wrote something on her clipboard.**

"I think it's cute," Pyrrha said.

"Aww, shucks. You're too sweet."

**Next was Blake, who revealed hers to be Zwei… as a cat. "A for effort, but F for following rules." **

Everyone looked at Blake. "My ears have nothing to do with my distaste for dogs." Zwei's eyes grew, his face pouting. Blake struggled not to acknowledge him.

**Ren presented his. "It's… beautiful!" Weiss looked pleased with what he had done, happily jotting notes down.**

"Woah. Can you really paint like that?" Jaune asked. Ren gave a small nod. "That's cool, dude."

**Weiss walked up to Ruby, who was still painting. "Hang on… Hold oooon… Aaaaaaand… done." Ruby kicked the stand around to face her partner and momentary judge. She proudly displayed a painting of Zwei's butt. **

"Nice job, sis!" Yang reached over to high-five Ruby. Nora and Jaune laughed at the image.

**Wiess slammed her clipboard to the ground, stomping away. "What!? You don't like it? You don't understand my vision!" Ruby turned to Ren. "It's a butt." Ren bowed in respect.**

"Why can't you just complete the assignment!"

"Why can't you have a little fun?" Blake gave Weiss a sly smile.

"Uggh!"

"I think it's a very good painting, despite the… angle," Ren said.

"Someone who understands my vision!"

***scene change***

**Ren was sitting in his dorm room when Nora slid in frame, a smile on her face. "Okay. So I can do anything. Curl. Cut! Crimp? Gloss!?" An arm appeared with each idea.**

Blake gave Ren a look of pity. "You'll be lucky to leave with any hair." Yang shook her head in agreement.

"True, but a stunt like that takes balls."

"Thank you!" Nora said.

"I don't think she meant you..." Pyrrha trailed off, realizing Nora had already refocused on the TV.

**Ren sighed. "Sure..." **

**"Awesome!" Pink smoke surrounded her partner as Nora began to work. "A little bit o' this… and-a this! How 'bout one o' these? And… Done." After the cloud vanished, Nora gave Ren a mirror.**

"He doesn't look any different," Jaune said.

"Maybe she didn't change anything." Weiss offered her theory, only to be met with skepticism.

"Have you met Nora?"

**"I look exactly the same." Ren seemed genuinely surprised.**

**"Subtlety is the key." **

**"All right." Ren walked out of the room, R + N was shaved on the back of his head. Nora followed him, winking at the audience.**

Nora froze in her seat, then suddenly yelled, "WOW! It'ssuperunrealistic!" Yang chuckled.

"The more you say that the less I believe it."


End file.
